


the sun is always shining (when i'm with you)

by pallasjoanna



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: 4+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, slight AU where everyone is ALIVE, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasjoanna/pseuds/pallasjoanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ringabel gave her a flower and one time she gave him one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun is always shining (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> While it's not really important to the story, this follows the True Ending, but Tiz and the others live-- mostly because I kept on wondering whether Alternis Dim survived or what and then I decided "why not just let them all live?"

“Would you look at that?” Edea says when she takes one probing careful step onto the Grandship. The floor doesn’t break under her foot, and she smiles. This ship has too many memories for her to ever imagine it sinking. “I thought it was close to collapsing the last time I was here.”

“Yeah, well, Datz and I just made sure to fix everything that could be. The proprietress would probably beat us up if we let this old thing sink without a fight.” Zatz grins sheepishly. “Speaking of the proprietress, I better go and tell her to fix dinner for you all.”

“Thanks! We’re starving.” She waves him off before turning back to help Agnes and Tiz up the rope ladder and she squints in the faint light provided by the lamps. A salty gust of wind blows her hair onto her face as she pulls her friends up.

“How long has it been since then?” Agnes looks at their surroundings with a wistful look in her eye, Tiz naturally falling into place beside her. “Five months?”

Edea takes her time stretching her arms up and over her head, groaning as she works out the kinks. There are many people wandering the ship’s deck already, though not as many as it had been before the town evacuated.  Now, the air carries a festive mood, with the tavern breaking into a loud rousing sea song. “Closer to six, I think.”

“Five months and three weeks,” Tiz supplies in that ever-earnest way of his.

Agnes smiles at the both of them. “But speaking of reunions, where is Ringabel, Edea?”

Edea frowns. “He’ll show up when he wants to.” She had asked the innkeeper in Caldisla about his whereabouts before she ran into Agnes and Tiz. Apparently, he hasn’t seen much of Ringabel lately, but he had come around the last week to tell him that he was headed to the Grandship, if ever his “angel of fate” came calling.

Come to think of it, she doesn’t know much of what happened to him in those five months either. She wrote letters to them occasionally, asking about how they’ve been, and Ringabel’s replies were frustratingly teasing and frustratingly vague, preferring to ask after her.

“And show up I shall,” a voice says, cutting into her thoughts. She looks up at Ringabel as he drapes an arm around her shoulders. He still wears that grin on his face that she wants to punch out of him, but she refrains. They’re friends. Friends who have known each other for two years and survived the apocalypse together just don’t punch each other without good reason, no matter how insufferable their smile actually is.

She digs an elbow into his ribs instead.

“Ouch! Good to see you too, Edea, but your armor doesn’t make it any less painful, you know.” Ringabel says, doubling over as he clutches his side with one hand.

“To start, when you say you’re going to meet us somewhere, you should actually be there and not over here. At least Agnes still has stuff to do with the Fire Crystal.” She had written to them two weeks ago about visiting Eternia for a while and she had come to pick them up.

 “But really—“ Ringabel is a lot taller than her, so when she throws herself at him in a hug, he ends up staggering backwards again while she balances on her toes. She looks up at his surprised face and grins. “It’s good to see you again.”

A flicker of hesitation crosses his face, but it’s quickly chased away by a grin to match hers. He brings a hand up to wrap around her shoulders, hugging her back just as tightly. His other hand holds three white flowers.

“My apologies. I had hoped to be back there a bit sooner, but I had some pressing matters here.” He pulls back, fixes his pompadour with a flip, and bows gracefully at the waist. “I would never dream of standing up a lady. And you, Tiz, of course.”

“Right,” Tiz mutters, a familiar exasperation coloring his voice. Just like old times. Both he and Agnes look more amused than annoyed though.

 “What pressing matters?” she asks.

“Nothing you need to know—it’s not what you’re thinking!” he adds hastily when she directs a glare at him. “But as a formal apology, a flower for each of you.”

He hands her one with a flourish, and she holds it gently, careful not to crush the stem with her gauntleted hand. It looked very fluffy at first glance, but the white spoon-like petals seemed delicate enough.

“Hm, I’m afraid that I’m not very familiar with flowers,” Agnes says when she receives hers. “It’s lovely. Thank you, Ringabel.”

“You’re ever welcome, Agnes. Come on now, how about the both of you? Tiz, I’m sure you know about flowers, right?”

Tiz shakes his head. “I think I’ve seen this one before, but I know more about edible plants than flowers actually.”

“Tsk. Such a shame. How would you choose flowers to give to Agnes then? You can’t just choose something based on how pretty it is.”

Tiz splutters and turns into a bright red that’s visible even in this light. Agnes ducks her head slightly, but Edea knows that her friend is just as red too.

“We haven’t been seeing each other for the past months,” Agnes starts.

She can tell Ringabel is about to tease her mercilessly for her choice of words and decides to have mercy on Agnes. “Come on, just tell us the flower already!”

Ringabel turns to her. “How about—“

“Nope. I grew up in Eternia, in case you forgot,” she says.

“Never.” He smiles at her. “It’s a chrysanthemum. Yellow roses would have done well enough for our friendship, but it seemed so commonplace. So, chrysanthemums it was.”

Edea regards the flower again. She heard something like that from her old classmates once. Something about red roses for love and whatever. “That’s thoughtful of you.”

“Always the tone of surprise. Now, I believe somebody mentioned dinner?”

Tiz nods, looking a bit unsure as to where he should place his flower. “We should go now. We wouldn’t want to keep the proprietress waiting.”

“Ooh, yes, let’s go. I promised you I was going to let you learn all the merits of fine dessert, didn’t I?” Edea pulls Agnes with her as she starts walking.

Her friend gives out a small giggle. “As long as it’s not too much.”

“There’s no such thing as too much dessert! You’re all going to tell me what you’ve been up to these past five months over jelly and ice cream.” Edea laughs. It is one thing to be with her family again, with all the betrayal and misunderstanding cast aside for a warm loving home, but it’s another thing to be with them again, and they’re her home as well.

She missed them. She really has.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrysanthemums in general stand for "Cheerfulness, You're a wonderful friend, Rest".   
> [ tumblr](http://seastardustgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
